Forum:I think we should add an article on Custom Maps/Campaigns
Anyone agree? That way, it will be easier to find fan-made campaigns (even though there is a website for custom content, I think L4D Wiki should have its own article). RainingMetal 18:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :No, we only cover canon content. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What I meant was, we could list the more popular custom campaigns in one article (but we won't get too deep into detail). RainingMetal 18:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I figured as much, but still, no. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Stigma, maybe our Wiki is a place for facts about the canonical Left 4 Dead, but the program Valve developed to make custom maps is part of their work too, it's not like it's a program some fan made, we should at least have a small article on information about the SDK, like history (there was a point where people couldn't make maps, but "hacked" the source engine to do so), and that new green poster Valve just released 2 weeks ago for custom maps (Yeah... it's for PC only I guess. xD). If you disagree, I will understand. Zikkun 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :There's probably already a wiki or something similar for campaigns and such that people have made. If there isn't one, there will be at one point or another. However, things that were not directly made by Valve won't be included in the main space articles. And we don't already have an article on the Source Development Kit? We should. But don't go into tiresome detail about things people have made with it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Zikkun, you know that there is a fanon wiki, right. This one. It even looks identical! So really, that is for fanon, this is for canon. --The Fifth o 21:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm talking about the SDK you silly, I suggest to a create page which only includes the history and requirements (buying the game, being on PC, etc) and include the new poster, and then provide link to that fan Wiki and other links like Valve's guide so we won't have to mention fan-made information here and stuff Stigma doesn't want. Sigh, why do you always think I'm trying to bring fanon stuff here? I'm not even the one who posted this forum topic. Zikkun 21:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, the website Five Dog provided doesn't really have any articles on custom-made campaigns (like Death Aboard). That's what I'm talking about. Making an article on playable custom-made campaigns.RainingMetal 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know, it needs someone to post them there. Not here. ::::The Source Development Kit article is fine with me. I was just pointing out that there is a fanon wiki. Oh.... and not to poke a hole in your statement or anything but you were the one who started adding custom campaigns like "Death Aboard". Fanon stuff. Remember? --The Fifth o 21:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I didn't see any articles on the Safe Room Wiki regarding any custom campaigns. I think the custom campaigns would fit more on this Wiki, since it actually is in the game (unlike the Safe Room Wiki, as its articles are mostly fan-made stories and such). TF2 Wiki also has a list of custom maps on one of their articles as well. I just want to point that out.RainingMetal 21:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC)